The Forgotten Princess, Sailor Star
by rosiea184
Summary: Who is this princess? Why it's princess Serena's sister. What? Read to find out her story.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon Series or it's characters. I also do not own Sailor Emerald. Princess Cornelia owns her.

Claimer: I do own this story, the idea of Sailor Star (this version) and the idea of a Guardian of the wind. No Stealing!!!

Warnings: Swearing, girl/girl hints, Prince Darien getting his ass kicked.

This is a background story for a character of mine. The continuation of what happens after wards is happening at this role play: http:// www. gaiaonline .com / forum / series-related-miscellaneous-role-play/sailor-moon-the-beginning-need-people/t.35234995_1/

(Remove spaces)

* * *

It was another beautiful night at the moon kingdom. Then again, it always seems like a beautiful night to Kat. Currently she was with her sister and love, Serena. They were escaping the crowds of the party to a private room of theirs. It was a simple room that had a small window that showed the Earth. Inside the room were a bed, chairs, old toys, and other things. Ever since they were children this was their secret room to hide in from the rest of the world.

Tonight it was a little too crowded for them, people from Earth were visiting, so Kat convinced Serena to leave the party with her. Right now as they were talking, one conversation led to another until Serena asks, "Do you know what it's like to kiss someone?" Kat looks at her sister curiously, who was sitting right next to her shoulder-to-shoulder, hip to hip. The two of them were really close, hence Kat's non-sisterly love as well as sisterly love for Serena. Kat was curious where the conversation was going so she answers, "No, but why do you ask Serena?" A blush appears on Serena's face. "Well…"

"Come on Serena, you can tell me anything."

"I don't know what it is like and I want to know but…" Kat recognized the signs that Serena was about to start babbling; it was a sign of Serena's nervousness. So Kat goes out on a limb and says, "Do you want to see what it's like, right now?" Serena's blush deepened, causing Kat to blush slightly herself as she heard the shy response of, "Yes…"

Kat, who is slightly taller, looks down at the blushing Serena, who was looking up at her with her innocent blue eyes. Kat slowly leans down, giving Serena time to pull away just in case. She didn't, so with half closed eyes she kisses Serena. Both close their eyes during the chaste kiss. Kat didn't want to scare Serena away, so it remained that way even though their hearts beat faster and flutters went through them. To them, it may not be that romantic, but it was the perfect first kiss.

It wasn't until a week later that their relationship started to go down hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another party. Earthlings were visiting again but this time their prince was visiting too. Kat thought of this as just another, ordinary party but Serena was excited about meeting the prince. The brown haired princess didn't quite understand what is so exciting about this guy; he was just another Earthling to her.

The two of them stood together to the side, Kat looking around protective as ever until a tall man with black hair asked Serena to dance with him. She watched as they go to the dance floor, a sinking feeling overcoming her and souring her mood.

It wasn't until later that night in their secret room that she learned his name. Prince Darien, the Earthling prince. Another thing she learned from Serena's babbling was that is was love at first sight.

And Kat didn't like it one bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This unfortunately continued the next few nights; enough that Kat had to keep finding excuses to keep Serena and Darien apart. It wasn't until the two of them were invited to Earth that Kat had a problem keeping them apart.

When the sisters first stepped on the green grass of Earth, they look around in awe. There was a blue sky, flowers in all kinds of colors, green grass and trees; it was beautiful. Wind blew by them and to Kat it seemed like it was trying to tell her something but she couldn't understand. Kat closes her eyes trying to listen but was interrupted by Serena. "It's beautiful here, isn't it Kat?" Kat opens her eyes and smiles at Serena. "Yes it is," she agrees before giving her a peck on the lips when no one was looking. It made Serena blush, which Kat likes doing because it was a hobby and a pleasure to her.

"This way ladies," a butler says, leading them to where Prince Darien was. Once greetings were exchanged they were given a tour. Halfway through the tour, Kat loses Serena and Darien. _Fuck! Now they are alone together!_ Kat thought in panic. She searched for them but couldn't find them, instead she found herself outside.

A breeze blows by and Kat couldn't help but ask, "Can you show me where my sister is?" There was nothing but silence for a moment, making Kat think she was crazy when another breeze blows by. It then blows harder in a different direction. She smiles slightly before walking in the direction the wind was blowing. She comes upon a forest and she stops, wondering where the wind was leading her. The wind then pushes against her back leading her onwards until she come upon a clearing.

Suddenly the wind swirls in the middle of the clearing, going faster and faster to make a tornado of some kind causing Kat to take a step back. It suddenly dissipates, reveling a staff. It was a wooden staff made of Purple Heart wood with a big purple orb on top of it and a golden heart around it. Kat slowly approaches in awe before reaching out and wrapping her hand around the purple wood. A rush of memories that were not hers flashes in front of her eyes and stopping just as quickly as they came, but they didn't go away.

_What was that?_ Kat thought before the wind blows gently again, this time the princess understood what it was saying. _"Guardian of wind, moon princess, this staff is your tool to control planet's winds."_ The staff shrinks until it was a transformation wand, more of a smaller version of her staff. _"Transform…"_

_Into what?_ Kat thought before the words appear into her head. "Sailor Star… transformation," Kat repeats out loud. Light and wind surrounds as she transforms into Sailor Star. Once done she looks at her outfit in shock and surprise. It is a traditional Sailor Suit, except purple. She was now wearing dark purple boots, skirt, collar, and light purple bows. Her tiara had a purple gem. More words went though her head before the new scout swings her staff and says, "Star whirlwind!" A giant gust of wind was made, causing the trees to blow back slightly, which made Star smile.

It wasn't until a bit later, after learning more attacks that she remembered that she had to find Serena. Sailor Star was so caught up in her new powers she forgot the reason she was following the wind in the first place. Quickly de-transforming and putting her new key in a pocket, she follows the wind back to the castle and where Serena and Darien was.

"Where did you go Kat?" Serena asks once Kat rejoined them. "I just got lost is all," Kat answers casually. When the tour ended she started to bug, or 'ask' Serena what happened while she was gone. Her efforts were ignored for all she got was, "Nothing happened." Though the blush on her face told Kat otherwise. The purple-eyed princess frowned at the answer; she knew something happened, which seriously soured her good mood during dinner.

Later that night when they were home, Kat was finally able to pry some information out of Serena. "I didn't realize until a bit later that you were missing because I was fascinated by the castle," This was acceptable; Kat knew Serena was fascinated with the castle. "Darien showed me this beautiful garden and when I turned around to ask if you like the garden too, you were gone," Serena continues, "Darien said a few things and leaned down really close to me," at this Serena blushes while Kat frowns, "But I turned away and told him we had to find you," she finishes. Kat holds back a sigh of relief as the frown disappeared from her face. _At least they didn't kiss, but they came close. _"Alright then Serena. I just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened while I was missing," Kat says, playing the part of the worried sister.

"You worry too much Kat," Serena answers as Kat stands up. The brunette leans down and kisses Serena before saying, "Come on Serena, let's go to bed, it's late." Serena nods in agreement before leaving the room with Kat for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things had somewhat gone back to normal after that day. Parties were still thrown every night, and the two sisters still spent time together and kissed each other. The difference now was that Kat trained as Sailor Star in secret and Prince Darien would visit more often.

Kat was still jealous when Serena spent time with Darien, feeling that he would take Serena away from her. Unknown to Kat however, Serena was torn between the two of them. She loved Kat but had fallen in love with Darien too. It was new to her, and didn't know how to tell either one of them…

Currently, the brown haired princess was looking for her sister. "Serena? Serena?" She calls out, not noticing that, Luna, their guardian, was following her. Luna was also looking for the blonde and figured she would find her by following Kat. "Sere-" Kat was about to call out again when she felt her world suddenly crack at the sight in front of her. Serena and Darien were kissing. Kissing! Seeing no struggling of any kind, she wanted to make sure it was consensual, she runs off.

Anger and jealously fills her as she holds back tears, one thought crossed her mind; _I'm going to kill him! _He has over stayed his welcome and crossed the line in her mind. Finally stopping, still not noticing Luna who is still following her, an evil look comes upon her face as she formulated a plan. Transforming into Sailor Star she disappears in a gust of wind to go and wait for Darien to go back to Earth.

Luna stands there in shock. Kat is a Sailor scout.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her plain is working! Prince Darien is falling for her trap by going somewhere far away from others, alone. Sill possessed by her anger, she grins darkly when he is right where she wants him. It was late afternoon and they were in a hidden clearing deep in the forest. He stood in the middle of the clearing while she hid in the trees. "Perfect!" she whispers, before attacking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien slumped against a tree to the ground from Sailor Star's whirlwind attack. A bit bruised and bloody, Sailor Star was beating Darien hands down. Though, she was a bit hurt herself, but not as bad as he was. Sailor Star smiles darkly at the unconscious man, about give the final blow with her Condensed Tornado Bomb attack. "Emerald Ember Flame!" was heard out of nowhere. Suddenly, flames come out of nowhere and heads towards Sailor Star.

"Huh?" Sailor Star jumps out of the way of the attack. She was confused, no one else was supposed to be there. Looking around she sees Sailor Emerald, and never meeting her before she asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Emerald." The pink haired scout said. "How dare you try and kill my brother. I won't stand for it."

"Brother?" She asks in confusion before getting serious look on her face again. Wind surrounds the heart top of her staff going faster and fast until it makes a ball of really fast wind. "Whatever, you're just in my way. Condensed Tornado Bomb!" Sailor Star shouts out the attack while swinging her staff to send the ball of wind at Sailor Emerald. Sailor Emerald jumps out of the way, but not before her ankle got hit. "Emerald Flaming Tornado!" She yelled as she sent another attack at Sailor Star.

The attack that had hit Sailor Emerald's ankle but kept going before exploding like a bomb not too far away from Sailor Emerald. "Star Tornado!" She yells sending a tornado of her own at the attack.

Sailor Emerald crossed her arms across her chest as if to block the attack. That however didn't work and she pushed back by the force of wind. As soon as it died down she looked at Sailor Star and glared. "Emerald Flame Torpedo!" She yelled, trying yet again to attack. Sailor Star tries to stop it with her staff, which took the blunt of it but still knocked her back. She growls before unhooking her earrings and yelling, "Double earring boomerang!" She threw them both at Sailor Emerald, the earrings changing into purple bladed boomerangs.

"Emerald Ember Flame!" She yelled as she tried to counter the attack. It was something different than her normal dodging and wanted to give it a try. It deflected one, which changed back into an earring once it came back to Sailor Star. The other boomerang kept going towards Emerald. Emerald didn't see the other boomerang and got hit.

_Yes! _The wind guardian thought in triumph. The boomerang circles back around to Sailor Star before changing back into an earring. A weird look came across her eyes as she says, "Heh, you're just as weak as your brother," a dark, cocky smile was on her face. "You'll die along with your brother," she ends darkly, spinning her staff in her hand, as she gets ready for an attack.

Sailor Emerald narrows her brown eyes as she stood up. Being called weak was the one thing she couldn't stand. "I am not weak. If I was weak, I would've given up by now," she began to say.

"Maybe you should give up, it would make things a lot easier on you," Sailor Star taunts, still spinning her staff as it gathers wind. "Star tornado!" she shouts, swinging her staff towards Sailor Emerald, a tornado coming out, destroying everything in it's path. Sailor Emerald braces herself for the attack, "Emerald Flaming Tornado!" she yelled using her own attack to counter.

The two tornados clashed, pushing against each other until they both cancel each other out. When they both disappeared Sailor Star springs into action and runs towards Sailor Emerald. Once she got close enough she jumps up into the air then swings her staff down towards the pink scout. Without thinking the pink haired solider dove out of the way. She glanced over her shoulder from where she lay to see what happened.

Star's staff had slammed onto the ground, miraculously not breaking but making a slight dent in the ground. Finding that she missed, she takes a moment to look for Emerald. Sailor Emerald takes this moment to scramble to her feet. Now was her chance and she had to take it. She closes her brown eyes and in her hands appears a bow and two arrows. "Double Arrow Flight!" she finishes, as she aims then lets them go.

Star, hearing the arrack, turns towards the sound, only for the arrows to graze her left side. She cries out in pain as the first arrow made a scratch but the one following the first makes that scratch deeper, letting the blood pour out faster. Her staff switches hands as her right hand grips the wound. Her white glove stains red, a glare upon her face. "Bitch, you will pay," She threatens before teleporting away with a gust of wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kat enters the medical room she was bombarded with questions. With stern, cold words she ordered them to just wrap up the wound, not to tell anyone, and stop asking questions. She didn't want to hear the questions and they didn't need to know. No one needs to know of this. All she wanted was for them to do their damn job. Once wrapped up, she briskly leaves the medical area; doctor's shocked faces behind her. Kat's sliver dress covers the wrappings of her failure, a dark look still upon her face as she holds back winces of pain.

It wasn't until the next day she got Serena alone with her in their room. They both sat on the bed, Serena sitting in between Kat's legs with her back facing her. The purple-eyed princess had her arms wrapped around Serena's waist in a comforting hold, her chin resting on her shoulder. They leaned on each other with their legs hanging over the edge of the bed as they enjoy each other's presence.

After a while however, the peace was broken when Serena shifted slightly causing a hiss of pain to fall out of Kat's lips. Automatically, Serena breaks out of her hold, which caused another hiss of pain, stood up and faced Kat with a look of worry. "Are you alright?"

"Serena you are overreacting," Kat starts, "I am fine."

"A little shift like that shouldn't have hurt you."

Kat curses Serena's perception, "I am fine," she repeats. Slowly Kat stood up and faced her sister, careful not to aggravate her wound. "You worry too much sister," she says wrapping her arms around the princess' waist. The closeness between the two of them caused Serena to blush, for their lips were just a breath away from one another. For a moment purple and blue reflected each other before Kat closes the distance between them, their pink lips touching in a sweet kiss. Serena responded right away, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck and pressing back. A familiarity resounded between the two, a connection nothing could break. A thought crossed Kat's mind, _Not even that prince can break this connection_, she finally realizes.

"Girls, are you in there?" the voice of Luna was heard through the door. The black cat's voice snaps the two sisters to reality, causing them to break their kiss and take a step back from one another. They stare at each other, just breathing. "I…" Serena starts but gets interrupted by Luna. "Girls! You two need to get to the party!"

"We should go," Serena states before leaving the room a blush still on her face. Kat sighs, stupid cat! She gives the confused cat a glare before following her sister. Luna just thought, _Did I interrupt something__?,_ before following the two girls.

Parties were never really fun for Kat anymore. Sure, she danced and conversed with people, but she was more interested with being with her sister. With a slight wince, her wound was bothering her again; Kat looks for Serena, finding her on the balcony looking at Earth, again. The brunette sighs, figuring that her blond sister was thinking about the prince again.

Serena couldn't be made to forget her prince, and Kat couldn't do a damn thing about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week, and well, things were good and bad. Her wound healed and she was getting better and better at being a scout. However, to the moon's eyes, there was only one princess, Serena. Kat had the name 'The forgotten princess.' This never bothered her before; she had Serena, Luna, Artemis, and her mother. Hell, she even joked about it with her sister all the time, it was something she never cared about.

Unfortunately, it would seem they are forgetting about her too. It got her thinking. Serena was thinking more and more about Darien, which makes her lonely at times and the others, paid more and more attention to Serena. They barely acknowledged her anymore. She would be fine if they acknowledge her existence!

Kat leans against the stone railing watching Serena as Serena watches the Earth. These things got her thinking. She felt more like a guardian than a princess nowadays. _Maybe, I shouldn't be a princess anymore. It might be better if I just became a guardian of the wind, and Serena. _

Later that night when Kat enters the room, Serena was sitting on the bed as if she was waiting for someone. The blonde stood up and gives her sister a worried look when Kat shuts the door. The brunette frowns, realizing that she put that worried look on her face. "Kat, what's wrong?" Serena asks. Slowly Kat walks over and gives her sister a hug. Automatically Serena hugs back until Kat whispers, "I'm saying goodbye."

"What?!" Serena exclaims when she pushes Kat away, tears in her eyes. "Why?" Kat gives her a sad smile. "There is no need for me as a princess anymore,"

"What are you talking about? Kat I'm worried, I feel like you've been hiding things from me. What can you be if you're not a princess any more?"

"I haven't been hiding-"

"Yes you have! You've been acting weird ever since we went to Earth for the first time. You've been gone at hour's times, nowhere to be found. A week ago you were wincing and hissing in pain, holding you're side. And yet you don't tell me a thing! Why don't you tell me anything anymore? I tell you everything about me, why don't you do the same?!" Serena yells angry and sad tears in her eyes.

Kat stood there, a bit shocked. She sighs and says, "I'm going to tell you everything now," she pulls out her transformation wand, "I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry, it seems like I did the exact opposite," she gives a genuine look of apology. "I'm not going to be a princess anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm going away. I'm still going to be around,"

"Then what are you going to be?" Serena says, trying to hold back tears.

"Let me show you. Sailor Star transformation!" a gust of wind surrounds Kat, transforming her into Sailor Star. "You're a-"

"A sailor scout, yes. I would have told you sooner but there was no need, and I didn't want to worry you." Her staff switches hands. "I need you not to tell anyone of this," Serena starts to cry. "Oh please don't cry!" Sailor Star hugs Serena, letting her cry on her shoulder as she holds back her own tears. "I don't want you to leave," Serena says with a sob. "I'm not leaving forever, alright? I'm still going to be around, just no longer as princess," She gently pushes Serena off her, giving her a peck on the lips. "This forgotten princess will protect you as a guardian," the scout wipes the tears off of Serena's face, "Be happy alright?" Serena stops crying enough to give her a small smile. "Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat, de-transformed for she had to wrap up a couple of loose ends before she becomes a scout forever, wanders down the halls of the castle. She hears the sound of boots stepping on the stone floors before seeing Prince Darien walking down the halls towards her. Kat stops and says, "You, Prince Darien,"

Hearing his name he stops and says, "Do I know you?" Kat just gives a somewhat sad smirk. "Of course you don't know me, no one really does anymore," She shakes her head to get rid of the thought before staring at him right in the eyes with a serious look. "You won't see me again in this form so I'm going to say this once and you better listen. I know you are in love with my sister," that got her a look of shock on his face and his attention, "and she is in love with you. There is nothing I can do to stop that. I'm going to stop playing princess but that doesn't mean I'm leaving. I want you to take care of Serena,"

Kat gets a scary look on her face. "If you ever hurt my sister you will regret it and lose your chance to ever have her again," she threatens. Satisfied with his shocked look she smiles and walks pass him. "Not even your sister will be able to stop me." With that, she walks off, the last of anyone would ever see of princess Kat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of the moon kingdom's downfall:

Now things were just going bad. Earth was being taken over, and Sailor Star was afraid the moon was next. She leaned against a stone pillar, her customary place these days, and watched Serena stare at the Earth. A party was happening inside but neither wanted to be inside that crowd.

It's been a week, the two would talk but no convincing would change her mind. As expected, no one else knew of her disappearance, she is now officially the forgotten princess. Suddenly a male voice was heard by the two sisters, both of them looking to see who it is. It was Darien, trying to tell Serena what was happening on Earth. It confirmed Sailor Star's fears; the moon is next. Darien had to run off, being accused as a spy. Serena goes inside while Sailor Star stayed outside, listening to the wind.

An hour later a dark cloud starts to appear from Earth and reach to the moon. Luna and Artemis's warnings for battle were heard though out the castle before the battle and destruction began. Princess Serena had ran out outside and Sailor Star says, "Stay with me," getting a nod in agreement. The two watch as the battle unfolded. The other scouts, Sailors Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter failed at taking on the cloud, which Star frowned at.

Then, Queen Beryl appears in front of them, making Sailor Star stand in front of Serena protectively. "Well, if it isn't the pretty little moon princess and guardian."

"Oh look; if it isn't the slimy bitch queen," Star mocks, ready to attack. Beryl glares before saying, "You insolent girl! You'll pay for saying that!" The queen tries to attack the guardian with her long nails of claws. "Star whirlwind!" A gust of wind blows Beryl back before she tries again but this time a red rose stops her. She recoils and says, "Who are you?" Prince Darien jumps in front of Serena and took his place next to Sailor Star in protecting her. "Ah, Prince Darien. Why don't you leave these two and come join the winning side. We can rule the universe together."

"Why would I want to join a snake like you?" he responds, "All twisted and ugly."

"Grr, you'll pay for speaking to me like that!"

"Then lets add injury to insult," Star says, wind surrounding the top of her staff making a ball. "Sliver tornado bomb!" she swings her staff, the silver ball of wind hitting Beryl then exploding. _What power!_ Beryl thought as she was hit.

The giant cloud blasts at the three of them, sending Darien into the air. "Darien!" Serena calls out before jumping into the air after him. "Serena!" the two of them calls out. "I'll get you two back here!" Sailor Star calls out desperately, trying to manipulate the wind to bring them back down. But it wasn't meant to be as there was a flash and the two in the air separated and died. Queen Beryl's laughter was heard in the background, an evil laugh of the lover's deaths and Sailor Star's sorrow. She holds back tears, a dark look upon her face as she says, "You will pay."

A silver light surrounds her before collapsing into a crystal in front of her, revealing Kat in her princess self. Light glinted off the gold crescent moon on her forehead, her crystal glowing as she holds it between her hands. She does a series of hand movements saying, "Crystal Seal!" Silver glinted with purple blasts towards the dark cloud causing it to roar in pain as a crystal surrounds and freezes it.

"What is this?!" Beryl exclaims in surprise and outrage, the cloud still roaring in pain. It was when it was completely consumed by the crystal covering when Kat goes to deliver the final blow to destroy it that a blast heads towards her. One thing went through her mind for she couldn't avoid it quickly enough, _Protect my crystal._ Her crystal is put in the one safe place where no one can get it, inside the purple gem on her staff. The last thing she saw is a bright light then everything went black.

Something was wrong; it was too dark. What happened? The next thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the dark place of the Negaverse and Beryl's face saying, "Welcome to the Negaverse."

* * *

Hope you all liked it! And please, please reveiw!!

A/N: for those of you who read my other stories, sorry it's taking so long. Got too much to do. But, there is hope, for I do have a Sailor Moon chapter written, just not typed. It should be up sometime during the week.

However, it's hard to have motivation when I get swat on encouragement. Seriously....


End file.
